Vaktovian Empire
The Empire One of the most well known and devastating groups in ROBLOXia. The Vaktovian Empire is a very secure and strict group, as they have very tight security and skill checks. They test every singleVaktovian Army CorpVAC soldier before they are allowed to join the Empire, and they usually have over 50 members waiting to be tested. The Vaktovian Empire is very powerful and has the ability to take down groups many times their size, like for example, R.A.T and the Ravens (old Ravens). There are two main branches of the Empire. The main branch is the Vaktovian Empire, with 1,116 members. The second branch is VAC, the Vaktovian Army CorpsVaktovian Ascension Core. To join VAC, one must complete the Ascension Core obstacle course, gain the approval badge and send in an application to prove his/her qualification for VAC. The Ranks Private: This rank signifies that you are a Private. Privates are pne of our many foot soldiers that go head on in battle, takes no prisoners, and shows no mercy. VAC are very respectful to Privates, as they are a VAC's superior. Private First Class: This rank signifies that you are a Private First Class. No different than a private except it usually shows that you have more skill and would normally be stronger than a Private. Corporal: This rank signifies that you are a Corporal. The first rank that is officially to be called sir, and can assign positions to lower ranks. Corporals are also the second-in-command of a squad, that helps their Sergeant to make decisions and to keep the Privates and VACs in line. Sergeant: This rank signifies that you are a Sergeant. Will Command a squad if given orders to have one, gives orders to the Privates and Corporals. Knows their way in a battlefield and how to get their squad home safely. Lieutenant: This rank signifies that you are a Lieutenant. An officer in training, co-ordinates several squads. Learning to be skilled in command and tactics. ---HRs--- Captain: This rank signifies that you are a Captain. Commander, commands a company. Very good at different strategies and planning attacks. Can host trainings and raids. Colonel: This rank signifies that you are a Colonel. Staff Officer, commands a battalion. Doesn't fight as much as the lower ranks but is an expert when it comes to invading enemies and leading soldiers. Senior Colonel: Same as a Colonel, but has earned medals that made him/her earn his/her place as a Senior Colonel of Vaktovia. A General in training. The Generals Generals: To reach the rank of General in the Vaktovian Empire is the highest of honours. A General has proven supreme loyalty, courage, and skill in the field of battle. All generals are handpicked by Emperor Vaktus himself. The current Generals in the Empire are: Supreme General Dologan (Dologan Madrek) General ProEvil123 (Mortez Myani) General solong66 (Hades Syndicate) General Shadowblacksmith (Aereus Kharnerus) General Deathified (Ganex Alcatraz) Ex-Generals: These people who were once generals of the Vaktovian Empire, are no longer, due to retirement, inactivity, abuse of power, or other reasons. Ex-Supreme General lil2mario (Mario Metrac) ExGeneral UmbrellaCorporatio Ex-General Alexis444 (Alyx Vomica) Ex-General Hugginator (Korvak Grimaldus) Ex-General Spectrade123 Ex-General HerrKreig Ex-General Beworking Ex-General DeaDLy24 Ex-General LegoFighter946 Ex-General Zwinkydong Ex-General squidboi2 (Zaveer Veitrex) Ex-General fireblade3954 (Blade Symaen) Ex-General halorabbit (Aerys Ares Darkos Drake) Ex-General Duhspartan (Azant Kharnerus) Ex-General General DevilishPyro (Pyro von Holt) Ex-General General Liam3131 (Sage Alcatraz) Ex-General BishoBlox (Kharnerus Bektor) Objective The Vaktovian Empire's objective is to unite all skilled ROBLOXians under one banner, and to prove that super-clans based on numbers are nothing compared to skill. Enemies Everyone TGI Trivia Vaktovia has its own playlist of music, uploaded by Vaktus and on his youtube channel, "Lord Vaktus". It can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFLEImbAaQ8nx-pPprDhVwJbRvqq3rlTI Category:Groups